Tatewaki Kuno (claymade)
Tatewaki Kuno is a poetic, wealthy master of kendo. Profile Appearance Biography |-|The Dark Lords of Nerima= In Chapter 6: Interesting Times, Nabiki sold Kuno information about Brenda, believing that she was a demon summoned by Ranma he made his way to the dojo to stop her. Luckily Ryoga was there to protect her. It turns out that Nabiki sold information about Brenda to everyone giving each of them different information. Soon it was all but impossible to even tell the pursuers from the pursued, as the various martial artists chased each other in circles all around the yard. Blades, bombs, bandannas, mallets, maces, ribbons, and more fighting techniques than Beneda's eyes could even begin to take in—all crashing together in a wild, chaotic scramble. The fight in the Tendo yard went on for quite some time, but eventually it wound down as the combatants grew progressively more tired. There were no clear winners—although there were a few clear losers, namely Kuno and the Principal. The pair had earned that dubious distinction from being the only two unable to leave the field of battle on their own power. Kasumi had ended up calling a cab to carry the two unfortunates back home. In Chapter 18: Joining Forces, Akane came to the Kuno home searching for Kodachi telling Kuno that she had stolen something from her. Naturally he offered to help her look for it. The two tore through Kodachi’s room, before searching the house from top to bottom but couldn’t find either Kodachi or the bowl. Realizing there was little time before she had to meet up with the others Akane told Kuno that if he finds Kodachi to bring the bowl to Furinkan. A little surprised at the violence of her search Kuno asked offered to go with her, which Akane quickly refused. And with that, she turned and darted away as fast as she could. Kuno stood alone in the ransacked remains of his sister's room. Despite Akane’s refusal he knew she needed his help so set off to follow her to Furinkan. In Chapter 20: Throw Down, Kuno watched from the sidelines as Akane fought the Senshi and DD Girls along with Shampoo, Ukyo, Ranma and Ryoga. Thinking the Senshi were going to free Akane he decided not to do anything until Tuxedo Mask pulled out a rose to incapacitate her. Which took as a sign that he was about to declare his affection for her. Mask shocked at such a leap in logic was unprepared when Kuno attacked him. Kuno quickly gained the upper hand pummeling Mask with countless air pressure strikes before landing a direct blow breaking his rib. Though he tried to put up a defense step by step he was driven back. However Mask was less affected by the attacks then he was by Kuno’s speeches which were slowly driving way his patience. Kuno sensing victory continued to press his attack. Bokken and cane locked together, grinding against each other as Tuxedo Kamen's defense was forced backward, inch by inch. His arms were trembling, and his ribs felt like they were about to explode into flame. Using this opportunity Mask pulled out a rose and tabbed Kuno paralyzing him. However much to his surprise Kuno to talk. Both tired and needing to make it back to Sailor Moon Tuxedo Kamen leveled his cane directly at his foe's solar plexus and with a mental command, extended it with blinding speed, slamming into the kendoist with all the force it possessed. In Chapter 23: Wrapping Up, Since the battle with the Darkmistress had locked herself up in her room. Upon finding out what happened from Brenda Kuno went to comfort her. Finding her curled up in a ball on the side of her bed cradling a children’s book. He assured that their real mother would never do something like that. However he just met with silence so just stayed with her. As Kuno rose to leave Kodachi finally spoke thanking him and telling him that everything would be ok. |-|The Dark Lords Strike Back= In Chapter 2: Converging, Cologne called Kuno and told him that by joining the army against the Dark Kingdom he could display his might to the pigtailed girl. Konjo Mariko was there as well but he ignored her instantly making a beeline to Akane when she arrived. In Chapter Three: Assault, The youma unyieldingly swarmed at the human lines, kicking slashing, biting, shooting. They were terrifyingly strong and deadly, but they lacked anything resembling teamwork, discipline and coordination. That was the one edge the human armies had, and with it they were managing to hold this part of the line together. Unfortunately all that changed when the red-skinned youma arrived with a single swing of her sword she began slicing Akane’s allies to pieces. She was just about to turn to Akane herself when she was attacked by Kuno. Everywhere Akane looked new youma were joining the fray, far more deadly than any they had yet faced, and the casualties were mounting. It was taking every fighter they had just to hang on—and that only barely leaving Kuno and the youma to fight alone. It quickly became apparent that Kuno just wasn’t a match for the youma, every exchange they made left him more and more injured. Despite this he refused to back down and kept fighting. Seeing the youma about to kill Kuno Akane rushed to his aid, but before she got anywhere near close enough the monster whirled around with a slash. Akane was able to dodge in time and the distraction gave Kuno a chance to attack. While he forced himself to his feet he could barely stand. Akane attempted to draw the monster's attention away from Kuno, and while it worked she wasn’t fast enough to dodge her attack this time. Right before the youma’s blade stabbed into her face Kuno stepped into the way. With its blade stuck in his chest Kuno used the last of his strength to kill the youma. A horrified Akane made a hopeless attempt to staunch the flow of blood from the wound. Kuno attempted to ease her by saying he had no regrets as he did it for their love, but that just made Akane fill worse. Guilt consuming her she leaned down and kissed him. When their lips parted Kuno knew she didn’t love him as he couldn’t feel the passion in her lips. However he still had no regret despite realizing she didn’t love him he was glad to have known her. After thanking Akane for allowing him to experience her passion he died. In Chapter 4: Remembrance, Ryoga, Ranma, Akane worked to uncover each person's memories as Beneda had with them. Kuno, surprisingly enough, had the easiest time of anyone by far. They had barely even begun when his eyes widened and he stumbled back into the nearest chair with a small thud. After a few speechless moments he excused himself, hurrying away without another word to anyone, a haunted look on his face. When the time came to rescue Konatsu knowing how tricky Kotetsu, Kome, and Koeda could be Ukyo asked Ranma, Akane, Kuno, Mousse and Shampoo for aid. The actual rescue of Konatsu went off with only one or two minor catastrophes—which by Nerima standards meant that it was a smashing success. When all the dust had finally settled Konatsu's memory had been restored, his stepfamily pounded into unconsciousness multiple times, and his employment at Ucchan's blissfully reinstated. It was cause for celebration, and celebrate they did. The ninja had been the final member of the Nerima participants in the battle of the Dark Kingdom left unreminded of what had happened. With the task of remembrance complete, it now became a matter of moving forward into the future. Armed with their original memories of the coming months, of course. Kuno largely kept his distance since he regained his memories of the Dark Kingdom battle. On the occasions they he saw Akane he was polite, but also withdrawn. Their conversations were usually brief, and Akane didn't want to force matters in such a situation. So it was with a bit of surprise that she found Kuno standing outside the door of the Tendo home, requesting to speak with her. His regained memories allowed him to see his past actions in a new light causing him to realize that Akane didn’t welcome his advancements. A shocked Akane confirmed his assessment giving the confused Kuno the advised that instead of trying to communicate his feelings through combat he should at least try to get a girl to like him personally. While he didn’t fully comprehend he heeded her words. Before he left he asked about the pigtailed girls whereabouts as he suspected she also shared Akane’s feeling on the matter. He eventually asked Ranma to met him at the school. When she arrived Kuno asked for matched no stakes just a fight. Ranma decided to just play it on the defensive side, and wait for the right moment. While Kuno clearly went through some serious training for the fight Ranma was still far superior. After recovering he apologized for his aggressive treatment to her in past. As with Akane before a shocked Ranma assured Kuno that hope wasn’t lost he just had the right girl. Ranma even offered him pointers. However since he still wasn’t aware of the curse he mistook claim of experience as admission that she was gay. Unfortunately as they were talking Ranma caught sight of of Akari apologizing to Kuno she ran off to find Ryoga. Not knowing what was going on he followed her. He ended up catching up to Ranma after she had led Akari to Ryoga and ended up defeating Katsunishiki before Ryoga could. Akari then rather shyly walks up to Kuno and tells him he's won, while Ryoga wonders what Akari is talking about Ryoga lept in front of her and desperately tried to get her to remember who he was. Sadly his desperate pleas were having the exact opposite of their intended effect. Faced with a crazy man fervently claiming a long history with her that she had no memory of whatsoever, Akari was backing away from his advance in increasing fear. Kuno seeing this stood protectively in front of her bringing Ryouga back to his senses. While he still tried to plead his stammering words fell on deaf ears, as Akari continued to shrink away. With that Kuno informed Akari that she should leave telling her that he would read her letter at a more fitting time. Kuno waited until she was gone, then walked away as well, with one final, dark look directed at Ryouga. In the end, the lost boy and Ranma were left standing alone in the empty street. |-|The Dark Lords Ascendant= In Chapter One: Before the Storm, Kuno finally proposed to Akari. However they decided to wait until he graduates from College before having the wedding. In Chapter 4: Failure to Communicate, Kuno caught Kodachi as she was leaving the mansion and she just told him that she was going to visit Ranma. Later he received a call from Ranma telling that Kodachi had run off crying after receiving one of Sailor Moon attacks. By the time he and Konatsu had escaped the Senshi she had too much of a head start. Given the description of her emotional state Kuno knew that there was only one place she would go when she didn’t return home. Finding her at their graves and realizing that she had regained her memories Kuno comforted her stating that with her strength she would overcome this. Kodachi’s only reply was a whispered of course she was as the two siblings remained there, kneeling in front of the grave in silence. In Chapter 5: The Opening Moves, When Ranma came back with the news that the Sailor Senshi had flatly refused to believe his explanation and still considered "the Dark Lords of Nerima". The group set up in the Tendo's living room as they discussed strategy for the challenge to the Senshi. Since the Senshi still believed that Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo were being control Ranma was sure that Sailor Moon wouldn’t go full out. So they would go after her since her healing attacks wouldn’t affect them. While the rest dealt with the other Senshi. Ryoga under no uncertain terms said that he would deal with the outers. Since Brenda told them it was highly unlikely that Sailor Pluto or Saturn would join the fight they made no plans to deal with them. In Chapter 6: Best Laid Plans, Ranma, Shampoo, Mousse, Akane and Kuno assembled in the yard of the Tendo compound, before setting off to the warehouse. The fight was a complete free for all while the Senshi except for Sailor Moon were fighting defensively because of the huge number of combatants no one was able to fully exploit an opening when they gained an upper hand. Realizing this Ranma decided to focus on Mercury so she couldn’t activate anyone’s Jusenkyo curse. Sailor Venus used her Love Chain like a whip as she and Kuno darted back and forth, exchanging attacks. Eventually she was able to gain the upper hand and wrap the around him before sending him crashing through the warehouse's wooden support beams. In Chapter 7: Among the Enemy, Ryouga and Shampoo lay on beds in Doctor Tofu's clinic, as Doctor Tofu and Beneda in her human form stood over them. While the other martial artists from the ill-fated challenge stood clustered around, trying to give the two medical practitioners room while at the same time staying as close as they could. As Brenda and Tofu examined the two Konatsu explained what happened after he, Mousse, and Ranma went after Zhang. Needless to say the girls were furious that the two let Ranma go by himself. Ryoga was able to calm them down but the effort proved to be to taxing. Tofu had Brenda guide everyone out so that he and Shampoo could rest. In Chapter 15: Dreams for Tomorrow, After seeing the various protests and warning to evacuate on the news Tatewaki and Kodachi went to the Dark Kingdom to lend their assistance. Kodachi was more subdued then her brother, still evidently working through the sudden return of her memories and what that meant, but she was no less fervent in her promise to fight alongside them. Abilities Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Characters